1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control device and more particularly to a fiber-optic photoelectric power control device that employs no electrical switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The normal methods of controlling power to a load such as a light, motor or electronic equipment have been with electrical wiring from the load to an electrical switch. Some methods use the principal of the ordinary power switch or relays controlled by low voltage switches. All of these methods have electricity in the control lines and switches which can cause explosions in an explosive atmosphere and fatal shocks if in or near water. Security problems can also arise due to the electromagnetic field given off by the control wires due to the electricity in them. Another problem with the old methods is the costly cableing and heavy switches which must be used for safety.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by controlling the power to a load at a distance from that load. The device can be operated in and under water, in an explosive atmosphere, and under low pressure such as in a high flying aircraft. The reason the present invention can be operated under these conditions is that it is an all solid state device having no ordinary switches or relays, and there is no electricity in the control line or the control switch which the operator uses to control the power to a load which may be located a few hundred feet away.